User blog:Undead RVD/Captain America vs Darth Maul
Captain America, The fearless hero of the United States Darth Maul, the ruthless Sith lord who kills people with glee WHO IS DEADLIEST? Weapons Captain America.jpg|Captain America Wwiim191145.png|M1911 Pistol Darth Maul.jpg|Darth Maul Darth Maul Lightsaber.jpg|Dath Maul's Lightsaber Explanations: *For Long Range: The force push is a fierce attack but the M1911 pistol is too fast for Darth Maul to block, dodge or stop with the force. EDGE: Captain America *For Close Range: Captain America's iconic shield can cut through anything, but Darth Maul's iconic Double-Blades Light-saber has the power to cut through the shield. EDGE: Darth Maul X-Factors *Captain America: Great Strategic Abilities, Faster Reflexes than the Average Human, Military Training, Physically stronger and tougher than the Average Human, Well versed in Judo. *Darth Maul: Abnormal Agility, Force Jump and Speed, Great use of the Force to Enhance himself, Phenomenal Reflexes, Surprisingly Tough, Tremendously Bloodthirsty. Stats Facts *Captain America: His Shield (Can't not have the shield), M1911 Pistol with 4 clips (7 shots in each). *Darth Maul: His Double-Bladed Light-Saber (Can't not have the light-saber), Unlimited Force pushes. *Environment: Plenty of high Jumps, falls and crashes. Battle Captain America is sneaking around in a large metal chamber. He is on a large hovering platform bridge, surrounded by lower and higher platforms, all around what appears to be a giant alien generator. The Cap looks around the platform for sight of any enemies. He hears a noise form behind and darts around. He terns back but is pushed five feet away by an unknown force. He kicks back up and sees a tall man in black robes jump down from a higher platform. The Cap raises his shield into a combat ready stance and the unknown man takes off his top robe to revel himself as Darth Maul. Maul doesn't speak but instead looks at the Cap and laughs at his ridicules outfit. Maul unveils his light-saber, activates it and bolts at the Cap. The Cap charges back at Maul with his shield out. The Cap than finds that Maul jumped over him and kicked him in the back. The Cap get back up just in time to block Darth Mauls first strike. The Cap kicks Maul in the gut which sends him flying but he gets back on his feet before hitting the ground. The Cap pulls out his M1911 and yells at Maul to freeze and to drop his weapon. Maul bolts at him again. The Cap fires three rounds but finds that Maul his slid under him and kicks his gun out of his hand. The Cap flips back to avoid any other damage. Maul flips back up and destroys his gun. The Cap looks over the railing of the platform and jumps off, landing on a different platform with large metal pillars. Maul does the same and tries to strike the Cap again but the Cap blocks just in time. He then kicks Maul off him but Maul uses the force to knock him back too. The Cap than throws at one of the pillars to start a ricochet effect. Darth Maul doges all the ricochets and the shield flies back at the Cap. The Cap is about to catch it but Darth Maul uses the force to change it's trajectory and cause it to fly off the platform to emptiness. The Cap is stunned and startled of loosing his shield. Darth Maul bolts at him again. The Cap runs at him too and ties jump kicking him. However, Darth Maul doges the attack and cuts off the caps leg in the process. The Cap crashes into the ground and Darth Maul walks over to him. Maul looks at the ridicules one legged blue man, laughs at him and, with a quick swing of his blade, cuts off the Caps head at the jaw. He then picks up what left of the poor Star Spangled Man with the force and throws it off the edge to join his shield. Maul then jumps back up to the top platform to return to his duties. WINNER: Darth Maul Expert Opinion The Cap is a great fighter and is very strait minded but Darth Maul's beyond human agility, reflexes and unorthodox fighting style is what gave the Sith Lord the ultimate victory at the end. Voting Results *Captain America: 2 *Darth Maul: 4 Category:Blog posts